vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brady
Brady was in a relationship with Jules, an old friend of Mason Lockwood and also a werewolf. After the disappearance of Mason, Brady and his wolf pack traveled to Mystic Falls to avenge his death. Season Two In Daddy Issues, it is revealed that he is Jules' boyfriend. He helped her kidnaping Caroline and tortured her. Jules just wanted to get Tyler on there side, but Brady wanted to get him and revenge for and killing Mason. After Jules called Stefan letting him know that Caroline would be killed in 20 minutes if he didn't bring Tyler to them, they all invited there werewolf friends to ambush and kill them. Both Damon and Stefan fought Brady and his friends, and had almost been beaten by the werewolves, but Jonas came and saved them by causing aneurysms in all the attackers. In Crying Wolf he learns that the Petrova Doppelganger is in Mystic Falls and goes to get her with Tyler. In the lake house he chased after Elena and she defended herself by stabbing him with a knife but he survived and chased her through the house until Stefan found him and ripped his heart out. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Werewolves are much stronger than any human. They are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form but when it is a full moon they are more powerful than vampires. Rose, a 500+ vampire was knocked down and overpowered by the fully transformed werewolf Jules. Another case was when Damon Salvatore, a 100+ vampire could barley hold off the transforming werewolf Tyler Lockwood. *'Super Speed' - Werewolves are much faster than any human and some vampires. Werewolves can use this abilities in human and wolf form. *'Anger' - When a werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a vampire. *'Heightened Senses' - Werewolves have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super-Agility' - Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near instantaneously. *'Durability' - Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Lie Detection' - Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Original. *'Full Moon' - Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Shifting' - Werewolves turn into wolves under a full moon, but they have no control over themselves. Weaknesses *'Wolfsbane' - When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. *'Device' - Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Broken Neck' - By breaking a werewolves neck, it results in instant death. *'Magic' - Witches are able to curse and inflict supernaturals aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. *'Heart Extraction' - If the heart of a werewolf is removed, it will cause instant death. Appearances ;Season 2 * Daddy Issues * Crying Wolf Gallery Brady.jpg VD 2x13 pic 13.jpg|Brady and Jules tvd213.jpg|Brady Shoots Caroline 213_0964brady.jpg 213_brdy.jpg|Pissed VD_2x13_sqrt.jpg|Vervain Squirtgun Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Heart extraction Category:Destroyed Werewolves